Team Pokepals vs Shulk and Fiora
' Team Pokepals vs Shulk and Fiora' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It's the fifth episode of his first season. It features Team Pokepals from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky and Shulk and Fiora from Xenoblade Chronicles. Description Teams of heroes, fighting to save the universe from certain doom, seek to change the future thanks to the power of their visions. Interlude Wiz: The world has ended. The end has come. But not all hope is lost. As a young hero who see the future seeks to restore what has been lost alongside their best friend. Boomstick: Team Pokepals, the Explorers of Sky Wiz: And Shulk and Fiora, the champions of the Bionis. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who would win....a Death Battle! Team Pokepals Wiz: Imagine a world inhabited only by Pokemon. A world where an entire civilization is led by these mysterious creatures, and the most notable of these heroes are Team Pokepals of the Grass Continent. Boomstick: Far in the future, in a timeline where disaster struck, a human emerged who befriended a Grovyle. Together with Grovyle the two were sent back in time by Celebi to prevent the world's time from being stopped. Wiz: To do this they needed to gather the Time Gears and take them to Temporal Tower. However, thanks to the attack of a mysterious assailant the human was knocked out, turned into a Pokemon, and left without his memories, this human-turned Pokemon washed up on the shore in Treasure Town. Boomstick: Luckily a timid Pokemon came by and helped him up. Now, while there are dozens of possible combinations of Pokemon these two can be, we are going with Luxray and Lucario, because, they are honestly a a pretty overpowered team in this game. Wiz: Right, but they didn't start out that way, when they first met they were but a Shinx and Riolu. Boomstick: Sadly these assholes came by and stole Riolu's Relic Fragment. Wiz: However, thanks to Shinx's help they recovered it, and with his new friend by his side, Riolu gained the courage to enter the Wigglytuff Guild. Boomstick: It's basicly this club for explorers to hone their skills. ''' Wiz: After meeting with Chatot, Wigglytuff's right hand Pokemon they were welcomed to the Guild, and together formed an Exploration Team. Team Pokepals. '''Boomstick: Pokepals? Really? Ugh, I sense a lot of 'power of friendship' bullshit in their future. Wiz: As they continued their training with the guild, the duo found themselves caught in the battle for the future itself. As Grovyle came to gather the Time Gears, he and his human friend were followed by Dusknoir, a follower of the rage fuled Primal Dialga. Boomstick: Dialga is the Pokemon who governs time itself. While other Pokemon like Celebi can travel through time, only Dialga can control the flow of it. Wiz: However, due to the passage of time taking it's toll on his home, Temporal Tower, Dialga began to go insane, causing the flow of time to stop. This is what led to the disasterous future Shinx and Grovyle hail from. Boomstick: However, thanks to the hard work and determination the truth of what was needed was revealed to all. With the assistance of Grovyle, Team Pokepals gathered the time gears and made their way to Temporal Tower. Wiz: But saving all of time from being ripped asunder was not that simple. You see, Dusknoir PLANNED on this. He LET them gather the Time Gears. He LET them reach the Hidden Land. All to save himself the trouble of tracking them down. Boomstick: However, after a good ol' buttkicking, Dusknoir was defeated and Team Pokepals climber the tower, to finally restore time. Wiz: But one last test stood before them. Dialga. Boomstick: You know, the god of time! Dialga, starting to degrade into Primal Dialga, challenged them believing them to be the one's causing the destruction of Temporal Tower. Wiz: After a long fought battle, Team Pokepals KOd the Temporal Pokemon, and placed the Time Gears in the tower saving the world's time from stopping. Boomstick: Though at a cost. You see with the future Shinx came from being erased, due to the changes to the past....yeah. Shinx started to fade away, leaving Riolu a blubbering mess. Wiz: That is until Dialga, greatful for their actions, distorted time, to revive the fallen hero. Boomstick: Wow. What a nice guy. Wiz: But their adventures had not yet ended, and to face what they had left they would need some serious power. Boomstick: So, by going to the Luminous Spring, the duo hoped to evolve, but found themselves unable to thanks to the distortions of space. Wiz: Turns out the very foe that had struck Shinx on the initial trip though time was still at large. This was Darkrai, and thrilled by how dark and gloomy the world was thanks to the fall of Temporal Tower, Darkrai was determined to make sure his beloved future would be born anew. Boomstick: But thanks to Cresellia's help the duo manage to defeat Darkrai, and finally evolve into Luxray and Lucario, allowing them to have full access to the full potenntial of their species. Wiz: And after all of that, they had reached their full potential, becoming the greatest explorers of all time. Boomstick: Yeah they did, and these are two of the best Pokemon to start with in the game! Luxray is an Electric-type Pokemon and Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokemon. Both may seem weak, but remember, they fought a time god and won! Wiz: Shinx was able to learn a variety of usefull moves. As the duo gained many TMs and levels over their adventure, the duo got access to several moves that they were able to learn. For Luxray, that includes Thunderbolt, which strikes all enemies nearby, Crunch a powerful biting attack, and Discharge, which h its every enemy in the vacinity. Boomstick: It also knows Quick Attack, a prepmptive strike that hits far away foes. Wiz: In addition to these, it is capable of learning other such moves like Spark, a move where it surrounds itself in electricity and rams the foe. It's Scary Face can slow enemies intimidated by it, and it's Toxic allows it to poison foes. Boomstick: But even more impressive is Lucario's moves. Seriously this thing is insane when it comes to what it can learn. Wiz: Which is helped by Lucario's incredible control over aura, or life energy. You see, Aura is the essense all life is made of. Lucario is capable of both sensing and manipulating that energy to use various different attacks. This might explain how it can learn telekinetic attacks like Psychic. Boomstick: But Aura Sphere is it's go-to move. This ball almost never misses, and can be charged for more power. It can also maipulate it's aura to use moves like Dark Pulse and Dragon Pulse. Wiz: It's also capable of moving faster than the eye can see by using it's ExtremeSpeed move. (TBC) Shulk and Fiora Wiz: Long ago, two titans fought an epic battle. The Bionus and the Mechonis were caught in an epic struggle, until only their lifeless corpses remained. Boomstick: Odd story their Wiz, but millions of years latter life began to emerge on the two titans. On the organic Bionus came the Homs, while on the Mechonis came the vile beasts known as the Mechon. Wiz: Hellbent on destroying their organic counterparts, the mechanical menaces attacked relentlessly. For centuries the war between the two carried out, until an expedition team found the sword once used by the Bionus itself, the Monado! Boomstick: However, before they could retrieve the Monado the entire team...died...except for one young boy named Shulk. Wiz: Found by a group straggler named Dickson, the young Shulk was taken in by him. Together with his childhood friends, Fiora and Reyn, a life long friendship was formed. Boomstick: However, the Monado was much more than what it seemed. It was not just a sword, but the only weapon truly effective against the Mechon. Too bad it can rip your body to shreds if you don't have the will a d resolve required to weild it. Wiz: Which is what nearly happened to his friend Dunban, who weilded it in the Battle of Sword Valley. Boomstick: Long story short, Dunban lost the use of his right arm, and Shulk ended up with the Monado to study like the nerd he is. Wiz: But when Mechon attacked their home, Shulk picked up the Monado and entered the fray! Boomstick: Too bad he couldn't save Fiora from being killed by the Mechon. Wiz: Infuriated and heartbroken by the loss of his childhood friend, Shulk set out with his friend Reyn to find a way to stop the Mechon once and for all. Boomstick: But to their surprise, Fiora was revived by the Mechon, and turned into one of their own! Eventually regaining her true self, Fiora joined Shulk on his quest. Wiz: But to do so Shulk and Fiora would need their best skills. Boomstick: You see the Monado is no ordinary sword. It's a manifestation of the universe itself and was created by God himself! (TBC) Fight Zero Isle is seen. The most dangerous location in all of the Pokemon World. Arriving on the back of Lapras, Luxray and Lucario get off the back of their friend, who takes off, leaving them to take on the dungeon by themselves. They enter, and a small montage is seen as the two take on floor after floor. Lucario: We must be close to the bottom of this place by now Luxray. Luxray: I think your right pal. I think I see an exit that way! The two of them run toward the light they see and find themselves in Guar Plains. As the two of them exit, they hear a voice, where they see a monster being attacked by a Homs and a Homs-Mechon cyborg. Luxray: '''That poor creature! These guys are ganging up on him, those bullies! '''Lucario: Let's get 'em pal! Luxray noded and the two of them ran at the duo. As Shulk swung the Monado, he saw a vision of a lion and an anubis attacking him and Fiora. Turning he saw the two lunge at him. Shulk: Fiora! Behind you! Fiora: '''Huh? Fiora turned and saw Lucario launch an Aura Sphere, which she swifty dodged. The monster ran off and Shulk took a stance ready to fight the duo that decided to face them. FIGHT!''' Results Trivia *Team Pokepals will be depicted as a Luxray for the protagonist and Lucario for the partner. *This will be presented in a way, both sides have done 100% of the material in their respective games. *Originally, Reyn was going to fight alongside Shulk. However, Fiora was chosen due to preference Who do you think will win? Team Pokepals Shulk and Fiora Category:Majora Moon Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Visions'-themed DEATH BATTLES Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles